Loudspeaker voice coils and motor coils have been proposed in the form of coils where self-fusible wires are wound as a regular winding.
Such a self-fusible wire is commonly coated with an insulating layer of an insulating material such as polyester. The wire also has a fusible layer made of alcohol dissolvable polyamide resin dissolved in an organic solvent.
As electric appliances have been advanced in the performance, their loudspeaker voice coils or motor coils are heavily loaded and have to be improved in the resistance to heat.
However, the heat resisting temperature of the insulating layer is substantially 350° C. When its self-fusible wire is heated up to 350° C. or higher, the coil may be declined in the properties.
It is hence a first object of the present invention to provide a ceramic insulation coated wire and a self-fusible ceramic insulation coated wire which both retain the characteristics of coil at higher temperatures.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a coating composition for fabricating the ceramic insulation coated wire.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a coil and a loudspeaker voice coil which employ the ceramic insulation coated wire.